Lives
are a fundamental element in Candy Crush Soda Saga. They appear in the top-left corner with Candy Crush Jelly Saga in a red heart. When you start playing for the first time or resuming play after a few hours, you will have 5 lives, which is the maximum. When one life decreases, you have fewer opportunities to play. Let's say you have 5 lives and you get decreased by one, altering the fact of you playing. A life is only decreased when you fail a level. You will then have to wait for 30 minutes for one life to replenish. If you have one or more lives, then you can click on a level and play it. If you fail the level or press the quit button, a life is lost. When you run out of lives, you will not be able to play any levels, and the "No more lives" screen will show. To add to your lives, you can ask friends, or use gold bars to refill your lives. Each full refill of lives costs 9 gold bars. Running out of lives When you run out of lives, there are four ways to get more lives. *'Asking your friends'. You can ask your friends to gift you with more lives. *'Waiting'. Lives naturally replenish every 30 minutes, so you can leave the game, go out somewhere, and come back two and a half hours later. *'Buy more lives'. Spend Gold bars to purchase a full set of lives (not recommended; you will likely waste the nine gold bars you have spent). Many people don't want to do any of these, especially waiting. They feel asking their friends is spamming (or they have none online), don't want to wait 30 minutes, don't want to make in-game purchases, and there is no rare offer. Because of this, a fourth way to get lives has developed. *'Cheat'. People have obtained illegitimate lives through setting their computer clock forwards, erase data on the mobile device then resynchronized with Facebook, using multiple Facebook accounts, or even hacking and they switch the time forwards on mobile. Unlimited lives A player can get unlimited lives by obtaining rewards. Unlimited lives are only for a set time period and are shown as an infinity symbol inside the red heart. It is capped at 24 hours, meaning if you obtained a reward that will give you 2 hours of unlimited lives while you have currently had 23 hours, it will increase the timer for up to 24 hours only instead of 25. If you go "back in time" with your device's clock, you can get an infinite time of unlimited lives! When the timer reaches zero, it will go back to 5 lives. Trivia *The maximum time to have a full of lives is 150 minutes (2 hours and 30 minutes) if you do not ask for lives from friends. *The player can not use gold bars to buy a full of lives at the start because they have 5 lives available. If they have 4 lives and continue to reduce, gold bars to buy lives will be activated. *Many players resent the fact there is a 30-minute wait to get one life back. Compare this to Energy in a typical Facebook game. *You lose a life even if you close the tab or app before quitting or failing. *''Candy Crush Saga'' and Candy Crush Soda Saga are currently the Saga games whose lives require 30 minutes to recharge. Other Saga games whose lives require 30 minutes to recharge are Blossom Blast Saga, Bubble Witch Saga, Bubble Witch 2 Saga, Pepper Panic Saga, and Scrubby Dubby Saga. Farm Heroes Saga and Alpha Betty Saga require 15 minutes to recharge one life, Pyramid Solitaire Saga, Papa Pear Saga, and Diamond Digger Saga require 10 minutes to recharge one life and Pet Rescue Saga requires 5 minutes to recharge one life. *Since 2nd November 2018, the live banner is revamped. Now the message is merged to live banner. Gallery Gallery= Revamped level navigation.jpg|Redesigned interface icon 28-3-2019 Get more lives! new.png|Get more lives! (New) Get more lives!.png|Old Get more lives.gif|Get more lives! (Old, animation) No more lives!.png|No more lives! (Old) No more lives!.gif|No more lives! (animation) Ask for lives.gif|Ask for lives! Ask For Lives more players.png|Ask For Lives shows more players (after release of Glitter Glade episode) Send lives.PNG|Send lives! Purchase_lives.png|Purchase lives! unli lives.png|Unlimited lives |-| Countdown= Redesign lives.png|Redesigned live icon Countdown_Lives.gif|Time left on life bar Time_to_next_life.gif|Time to next life Current lives animation.gif|Current lives |-| Icons= Lives_progress_bar.png|Lives Bar The_Heart.png|Heart Broken_Heart.png|Broken Heart Lost_1_Life_Notice.png|Level failed Ad heart.png|Ad heart Heart whole.png|Whole heart Heart leftright.png|Cracked heart Crack heart.gif|Cracked heart (animation) (June 28, 2017) Sso hearts.png|So much hearts Category:Elements